


5 Conversations Cassidy Casablancas had After Graduation Night 2006

by asexualjuliet



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, Afterlife, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Implied/Referenced Childhood Sexual Abuse, Suicide, mentioned rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet
Summary: What it says on the tin!
Relationships: Cassidy "Beaver" Casablancas & Dick Casablancas, Cassidy “Beaver” Casablancas & Gia Goodman, Cassidy “Beaver” Casablancas & Kendall Casablancas, Cassidy “Beaver” Casablancas & Logan Echolls
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	5 Conversations Cassidy Casablancas had After Graduation Night 2006

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished season 4 and hey guys?? what the fuck.
> 
> I kind of hate that I can’t stop writing about Cassidy. He’s such an interesting character, and I loved him before 2.22, but I’m constantly worried I’m glorifying the actions of a mass murderer and rapist??? Idk, if what I’m writing is problematic please let me know.
> 
> Also I’m a big fan of Kendall Casablancas and I have no goddamn idea why. She’s got that Julie Cooper vibe and I also love Julie Cooper so...
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

1\. Peter Ferrer and Marcos Oliveres

It’s about ten seconds of staring at his body on the ground and realizing he’s not in it before Cassidy wonders aloud, “What the fuck?”

“I wondered how long you’d last,” says a voice behind him, and Cassidy whips around. 

“Fuck,” he murmurs upon coming face to face with Marcos and Peter, who are both leaning on the brick wall of the Neptune Grand.

“Hey, Cassidy,” says Peter. “Thanks for throwing us off a fucking cliff.”

“I don’t need to talk about this right now,” Cassidy says, avoiding eye contact. 

“We’ve got time,” says Marcos. “I think we’re all gonna be dead for a while.”

“I didn’t want to hurt anyone,” Cassidy says, but even as the words come off his tongue, he knows they’re not true. 

“Oh, you just murdered twelve people by accident?” Peter asks, pushing himself off the wall and stepping towards Cassidy. “Meg, Rhonda, Cervando, Betina, they were all just necessary casualties for you to achieve your fucking twisted goal?”

“Your goal was just as fucking twisted!” Cassidy shouts. 

They’re face to face now, both seething with rage. Peter opens his mouth, but Marcos cuts him off. 

“We were just trying to make things right,” he says. 

“You should have left me out of it,” Cassidy tells him. 

“Yeah,” says Peter, venom in his voice. “I guess we should’ve.”

2\. Kendall Casablancas

“I gotta say, kid, I never thought you had it in you,” a voice behind Cassidy says as he sits on his bed

“Holy shit,” he says, as she sits down beside him. “Kendall?”

“In the flesh,” she says. “Or, not flesh, but whatever the fuck we’re made of now.”

“You’re... dead?”

“No shit, Sherlock,” Kendall says with a smirk. 

“How did…” Cassidy trails off. “How did it happen?”

“Son of a bitch Fitzpatrick shot me in the head down in Mexico,” she says. “At least I went out with a bang.”

Cassidy doesn’t quite know what to say to that, but he’s not exactly surprised. Kendall’s always had a flair for the dramatic. 

“I’d ask you the same question,” she continues, “but I’m the one who had to pick up your drunk mess of a brother from the morgue on graduation night after they dragged him in to identify your corpse. Add that to my repeated viewings of the shitty true crime documentary they play back to back on all the cheapest TV channels and I’ve got pretty much all the info I need.”

There’s a pause. 

“Why are you talking to me?” Cassidy asks. 

Kendall just looks at him. 

“I killed twelve people. I raped a girl.” At Kendall’s blank look, he continues. “I’m not exactly the poster child for, like, _being a good person.”_

“Kid,” she says, looking at him as if he’s the stupidest person she’s ever met. “You made me eight _million_ dollars. I don’t give a shit what you’ve done.”

“So you don’t think I’m a bad person?” Cassidy asks. 

Kendall sighs, looking him in the eye. “I think you’re a sick, fucked-up kid who felt like he had no other way out,” she says.

Cassidy nods. That sounds about right. 

3\. Gia Goodman

“So, _I_ survive eight years after being traumatized. _You_ survive eight years after being traumatized. What are the odds, right?” 

“Hi, Cassidy,” Gia says. There’s no malice in her voice, but there’s also no warmth. 

“He really fucked both of us up, didn’t he?” Cassidy asks. 

Gia bites her lip and says nothing. 

After a second, she looks up. “Why did you do it?”

“You know why,” he tells her. She looks at him blankly. 

“I think you know better than anyone the lengths someone will go to when they’re afraid.”

Gia says nothing. 

“You threw a girl over the side of a boat. I killed twelve people. Fear makes us do crazy things.”

“I’m sorry about what he did to you,” Gia says. 

Cassidy shrugs. 

“Sorry I killed him,” he says, and she looks at him strangely. 

“No, you’re not,” she says quietly.

She’s right. 

“I mean, I’m not sorry he’s dead. The son of a bitch had it coming,” Cassidy clarifies. 

“That’s really comforting,” says Gia sarcastically. 

“I’m not sorry I killed him,” he continues. “I’m just — I’m sorry that he was your dad.”

Gia nods. “Me too.”

Silence falls over them. 

“We’re not so different, are we, Gia Goodman?” Cassidy asks. 

Gia gives him a slight smile. “I guess not.”

4\. Logan Echolls

“So, this is what you’ve been up to for the last thirteen years,” says a sarcastic voice behind him. 

“Logan,” Cassidy says. It’s not a question, but he can’t think of anything else to say.

“Cassidy,” Logan says, in the same tone. 

Cassidy says nothing. 

“Ever the conversationalist,” Logan quips. Cassidy still doesn’t respond. 

“Dick misses you,” Logan says, and Cassidy can’t help but roll his eyes. 

“Bullshit,” he says, and Logan raises his eyebrows. 

“He does,” says Logan, and Cassidy’s a little confused by the sincerity in his voice. 

“He shouldn’t,” says Cassidy. 

Logan can’t quite argue with that. 

5\. Dick Casablancas

People always assumed that Dick would die young. 

Not in so many words, of course, but if someone was forced to pick the Casablancas brother most likely to drink himself to death or fall off a roof or manage to kill himself in any number of dumbass ways, they’d almost definitely pick Dick. 

Defying everyone’s expectations, Neptune High’s resident dumbass graduates college, wins an Oscar, gets married, and raises three kids before he dies, seventy years after his brother flings himself off the highest roof in Neptune. 

“Hey,” Cassidy says, and Dick turns around, looking just as young as he did the day Cassidy jumped. 

“Cass,” he says, with awe in his voice.

The nickname hits Cassidy square in the chest. He can’t remember the last time Dick called him something other than _Beaver._

They stare at each other for a second before Dick tackles Cassidy in a bear hug. 

“Never this touchy when we were alive, huh?” Cassidy jokes. Dick doesn’t let go. 

“Shit, man, I’m sorry,” he chokes into Cassidy’s shoulder. “I’m so fucking sorry.”

Cassidy supposes seventy years can change a person, but this is not the Dick he grew up with. Whatever he’s apologizing for definitely pales in comparison with all the shit Cassidy’s done. 

“For what?” Cassidy asks

Dick breaks away from the hug. “For—God, man, I treated you like shit. I was an asshole, and I’m so fucking sorry.”

There are tears in his eyes, and Cassidy stares at him blankly. “Dick,” he says. “I killed twelve people. I fucking _raped_ Veronica Mars. I think it’s safe to say you’re not the one who should be apologizing.”

Dick shrugs. “I should’ve—I should’ve _noticed,”_ he insists. Cassidy has never seen a more genuine look on his brother’s face. 

But he doesn’t want to talk about the things Dick thinks he should have noticed, so he just smiles. 

“Who’d have thought you were the soft one?” he asks, and Dick punches him on the shoulder with a laugh. 

Yeah, they’re gonna be alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> All mistakes are my own, please let me know if you see any!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
